model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Morris Brown
Noah Morris Brown is a third-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance "Martyn glances at Noah and does loop-de-loops with his mind as he tries to figure out their gender. He factors in the glasses, the short hair, the overall figure and comes up with...nothing really." -Martyn Noah is 5'3.2" tall and weighs 88 pounds, resulting in a build that's lanky bordering on underweight. They have straight, blond hair that goes to their waist, which despite their best efforts does slowly tend to become rather tangled and knotted with time, necessitating removal and regrowth with Capillatum potion on occasion. They almost always wear either glasses or sunglasses, and usually they wear earmuffs. When in muggle wear, they generally dress in relatively dark clothing that looks overly formal. When in wizard wear, they wear several layers, consisting two outer robes (to maximize available pockets), and a layer of clothing below that that serves to provide a more comfortable texture. The outer robes are usually transfigured, solely to change the surface texture, based on a suggestion from Cecilia Evans. They usually carry their wand, notebook, book bag, pencils, paper, and various potions and ingredients. Personality "If you hurt Ivan because you don't like me, there will be no magic on Earth that will prevent retribution." -Noah Noah is shy, asocial, and misanthropic, preferring to spend most of their time reading, studying, doing math, doing science, and other similar activities. For an autistic person, they're rather skilled at manipulation and lying. Prior to their introduction to magic, they were bullied rather severely, and being unable to fight back physically, and unable to stop the bullies with words, they became convinced that some people could only be brought into line through immediate application of force, which shows itself in their utter ruthlessness against those who get on their bad side, using poisons, transfigured items, and other such things when they deem it necessary. They also think possessing emotions is illogical and makes them less capable, and have tried to repress their emotions at various points in their life. Despite all this, Noah is usually a nice person, at least to their friends. They generally treat their friends', and even casual acquaintances' problems as if they were their own, although they'll usually approach an emotional problem by trying to fix what caused the emotion rather than the emotion itself, which isn't always that helpful. They also have a notable protective streak. Noah is primarily interested in math and science, and generally skeptical of anything they can't observe (directly or indirectly) for themselves, deeming people who believe in things they can't provide evidence for irrational. They also generally assume that everyone else should think about things the way they do, and hence they're often confused when others act in ways they can't explain from a purely rational perspective. Noah is also quite sensitive and generally rather easy to send into tears, though this risks being attacked rather viciously by them in retaliation. Noah believes the wizarding government is a total ethical nightmare, and, since there appear to be very few people in positions of power who want to implement a better system (including items such as removal of the Statue of Secrecy, safer schools, etc.), they have decided that they will have to help with this. As they believe that all ethics are consequentialist, they are generally willing to do rather drastic things in pursuit of an optimal society, such as planning to remove their emotions, trying to cut themselves off from a mutual crush, and studying the potential for using transfiguration to create extremely powerful explosives. Background Noah was born in the United States, but they spent their childhood being shuttled back and forth between the US and the UK. Because of this, they had only a few friends and their friendships never really lasted long. Their family decided to settle in the UK a few years ago, but by then they'd mostly given up on having friends. They are a muggle-born, and were totally shocked by the existence of wizards, saying 'That violates conservation of energy that's so awesome how do you do it!?' In their first year, Noah actually managed to make a surprising number of friends and acquaintances. They also went about applying science to magic in every way they could think of, primarily through potions experimentation. During this time, they were convinced not to remove their emotions by Ivan Skelton, their boyfriend at the time. During their second year, Noah resumed their emotional repression, after a summer with limited contact with Ivan allowed them to reconsider. Ivan's social withdrawal around this time and eventual departure from Hogwarts only solidified Noah's decision, though it also made them more emotionally unstable and confused. By the beginning of their third year, they began to exhibit some symptoms of depression. Before School Noah's early magical incidents were mostly constrained to things so subtle as to be almost unnoticeable, such as causing bullies to trip, lightening loads slightly, causing faster hair growth, and making certain tastes and textures more tolerable. They, along with their parents, did not believe their letter at first, considering it to be an elaborate prank. These doubts were mostly dispelled when magic was demonstrated to them, causing Noah to rant for a few minutes about the violation of conservation of energy. Summer Camp Noah went to Summer Camp, and successfully integrated themselves into the general social circles of their two close friends during that time, Ivan Skelton (whom they had a crush on, to their dismay) and Vanessa Morse. They also learned enough magic during this time to begin to experiment. They primarily focused on experiments involving the interaction of magic with light, the only thing they could really work with. They also experimented with unusual applications of certain spells, none of which worked. First Year Noah, so far, has continued learning and generally trying to push the boundaries of what they can do academically, primarily through potions experimentation, theoretical research and coming up with unexpected uses for spells. They've mostly managed to stay out of danger, and resolved to be nonviolent as best they can. The most notable results of their experiments so far have been getting half the hair singed off their head, magically hybridizing pumpkin and cantaloupe, and locomotoring paper airplanes to send letters. Their social situation has in some ways become better and in some ways become worse: They are, most obviously, now Ivan's boyfriend, though their relationship is somewhat rocky due to their tendency to prefer to be unemotional. However, they have also drifted apart or gotten into conflict with some of their prior friends, including Vanessa (though they remain friends with her) and many of the other students. What's more, they've acquired a completely deserved reputation as being prone to violence and vengeful behavior, which they don't really attempt to dispel. Despite this, they're still at least acquainted with most of the incoming first-years, as well as a few of the older students (though to a lesser degree.) Noah helped with finding the cure for the fungal infection (though they'd insist they did basically nothing). They also encountered the shadow amalgamation, which they barely managed to escape (resulting in rather severe muscle strain). They have for the most part tried to avoid adventure. Second Year Noah has focused on learning simple animation-related charms so far, due to their high hopes for applicability. Socially, they've done quite well at interacting with the younger students, considering quite a few acquaintances already. Interactions As a general rule, Noah's opinions of most people lean towards apathy and a small amount of irritation at their presence. Ivan Skelton Noah's former boyfriend, perhaps the only person Noah was willing to spend arbitrary amounts of non-intellectual time with. Their relationship had a variety of problems, mostly to do with Noah's plans to remove their emotions and propensity for overreaction. After Ivan's departure, Noah became increasingly unstable. Vanessa Morse Noah's first friend since coming to Hogwarts and their second friend of all time, Noah's interactions with Vanessa have a tendency to fluctuate between agreeable friendly plotting and full-blown screaming arguments about trivial matters. Despite those, they still consider Vanessa one of their closest friends. Cora Ray Noah really does not like Cora. The only reason they think she doesn't deserve to be hurt is because Ivan told them that's bad, and their interactions tend to consist of verbal jabs and insults, even when they're discussing a topic of mutual interest. Nonetheless, Noah is actually okay with spending some time around Cora, as it provides them with an easy way to take out their frustrations. They also think she should be expelled. Lorenzo Stronghart Noah's mentor. They don't interact a ton, but Lorenzo will typically be there for Noah in the event that he's needed, which he rarely is. Noah, for their part, does look up to Lorenzo a bit, because he's smart and also mostly a nice person. They think he may be a bit naive in some ways, though these are minor. They also admire his spellcrafting project. Lily Bartlett Noah considers Lily a friend, almost an honorary sibling. They usually enjoy her presence, generally interact positively, and have a tendency to become angry on her behalf. Sunny Nocturne Noah's opinion of Sunny is highly negative, thanks to her being a complete and utter psycho. They think of her as better than Cora and Balthazar, but worse than most of the other students, especially due to the fact that others don't know. Pam Resfeber Noah's opinion of Pam is conflicted. On the one hand, she seems nice, is friends with Ivan, and generally doesn't appear to be a bad person. On the other hand, she thinks Ivan should have broken up with them. However, as that belief was a while ago, it's somewhat faded from Noah's memory, and their interactions with Pam are usually cordial, if rare. Ivy Su Noah looks up to Ivy perhaps the most out of all the older students, save Lorenzo, because she is knowledgeable and absolutely uninterested in social interaction, both qualities Noah admires. They also have a healthy fear of her. Layla Silverwood Noah dislikes Layla, both because of her expression of desire for Ivan to break up with them, and because they think that Layla tends to be judgmental before trying to understand the situation. Caius Marx Noah views Caius as intelligent, logical, and healthily cautious, at least from what they've seen of him. Ariana Havelock Teetering on the line between acquaintance and friend, and ending up on either side of it depending on how Noah is feeling at the time. Have bonded somewhat over the shadow monster investigation, mutual nerd interests, somniumpartum study, and Vanessa's general drama. Cecelia Evans Friend, who Noah generally views quite positively, due to a shared curiosity about magic and science. Their interactions consist primarily of transfiguration discussion, designing an internet, and venting to each other about emotional confusion, though it's primarily Noah that does the latter. Leetha Demetrioux Noah has been told jokingly that Leetha is probably a clone of them, and they can see why this is. Because of this, they rather like Leetha as a potential future collaborator, particularly with regards to her already-evident interest in potions. Rachel Ackerman A rather unlikely acquaintance for Noah to acquire, being loud, boisterous, and not terribly intellectual, Noah nonetheless likes Rachel because their interactions have, for some reason, generally been positive. They also have a mutual defense agreement. Mazarine Denshaw Noah cannot stand Maz, due to her high levels of noise, chaos, confusion, and irrationality. Even more annoying, perhaps, is Maz's desire to be liked by everyone, including them. However, they do have a degree of respect for her, as she thinks of magic as a science. Ben Green Noah generally views Ben positively, being Lily's boyfriend, since they trust her judgement. Balthazar Maxim Noah is terrified of Balthazar, as they should be. Edward Sark Seeing as he's Sunny's boyfriend, Noah thinks he must be either evil or an idiot. They're not sure which. Mirage Burke Noah is rather protective of Mirage, though they're often slightly irritated by her general demeanor. Mirage approves of their emotion-removal plan, and this is part of why Noah views her favorably, it's rare to find people who understand. Gallery NoahMorrisBrown.png|Noah avatar thingy. NoahMorrisBrownSketch Colored.jpg|Noah Morris Brown, drawn by their player. OlderGoodtimelineNoah.jpg|A hypothetical older Noah, who has let Ivan manage their hair. (Art by Ivan Skelton's player.) NoahIvyFusion.png|Some sort of fusion of Noah and Ivy Su. Probably after they both tried to read the same book. (Art by Mazarine Denshaw's player.) Amir's Noah.png|Noah, with one of their lenses Colovariated darker for convenience. (Art by Amir Williams' player.) Estelle's_Noah.png|Noah, holding scintillation solution. (Art by Estelle Martin's player.) Category:Class of 2025 Category:Males Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Muggle-borns Category:Bookworms Category:Ravenclaws Category:Four-eyes